Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a system and method for connecting a seeker group member to one or more target entities, and more particularly to a system and method for connecting a seeker group member to one or more target entities without compromising privacy of members of a group associated with the seeker group member.
Description of the Related Art
An entity (e.g., an organization, a person, etc.) has a requirement to connect with other entities that are not directly known to them for business as well as social reasons. Typically, a seeker entity may connect with a target entity by sending a communication (e.g., a connection request on a social network, an email, a message, etc.) on one or more communication platforms (e.g., email providers, social networks, messaging services, internet telephony service providers, online communities, forums, etc.). Typically people become members of multiple communication platforms depending upon their personal and business interests. An average internet savvy person carrying one or more internet connected devices is a member of at least five communication platforms.
Existing social networks and platforms may typically permit a seeker entity to directly perform a search to find relevant group members who can refer the target entity. Hence, the seeker member may be able to not only view a list of matching target entities but also see which connected members and how the connected members are connected to the target entities, provided the connected member is a member of the same group as the seeker member. However, most group members do not prefer to share their detailed network connections data, as it reveals their personal or business relationship information and compromises their privacy. Thus, existing networks fail to get sufficient participation from group members to refer target entities due to privacy concerns.
For example, a seeker entity (e.g., a sales person from an enterprise ABC), may want to connect with a target entity (e.g., a CEO). With existing approaches, the first entity gets access to the information including (i) members of the enterprise ABC, and (ii) each member's connections across multiple networks. The first entity then searches, and finds members from the enterprise ABC who can refer the second enterprise. However, privacy of the members of the enterprise ABC is compromised since the members' connections across networks are shared with the seeker entity.
Also, even when the seeker entity's group members want to help the seeker entity with referrals, it is difficult and time consuming for the group members to perform multiple searches within their networks to find out whom in their network matches a need of the seeker entity. Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and method for connecting target entities with seeker entities belonging to a group without compromising the privacy of members of the group connected to the target entities.